A barcode is a type of optical machine-readable data representation and designed for enabling machines to read the product information automatically. Quick Respond (QR) code as a kind of barcode has gained the most popularity because of its quick response to scanning, high capacity in data encoding, robustness to damage and readability from any directions.
Currently QR code usually only encodes Uniform Resource Locators (URLs). However, it requires on-line web services and a dataset deployed on a remote server and requires the Internet access for those devices. In addition, since the data is transmitted behind the scene, it may expose users to malicious attacks and cause private information leakage without users' awareness.
There is therefore a need for a practical approach to address at least one of the above-mentioned problems.